Episode 7347 (26th May 2010)
Plot Jason catches Graeme leaving No.12 and forces his way inside. Tina's furious with Graeme for admitting him and throws him out. Jason demands answers. Nick empties the money from the factory safe into his pockets and sets off with David for the Lakes. Carla returns to work to find Nick has gone. Trevor brings her some lunch and when the client Paul Stokes arrives for the meeting, he assumes Trevor also works for Underworld. Carla and Trevor take Stokes for lunch while Hayley tries to contact Nick. Kirk gives the Alahans the keys to No.7. He mentions to Ashley how he and Ozzy need to find somewhere to live. Ashley's stunned when Kirk mistakenly assumes he can move into No.13. The factory workers refuse to continue working in the poor conditions caused by the leak and walk out. Stokes flirts with Carla in the Rovers. Trevor does a good job of pretending to understand the business. Nick and David find Anka cleaning a cottage and explain their proposition. Anka agrees to tell the police she saw Joe throw Gail off the boat if they pay her £4,000 - half now and the rest when she testifies in court. The deal is struck. Stokes overhears Carla and Trevor laughing about his flirting and confronts them. Trevor hits back, revealing he's a binman and has been fooling him. Stokes refuses to do business with Underworld and storms out. Carla's furious with Trevor. Nick and David drop off Anka at the police station. Carla returns to the factory to find the workforce has scarpered. Roy tells Hayley that he hopes they can return to normal. He's astonished when she says she thinks that they should have a break. She goes to stay with the Windasses. Carla and Trevor make up. Anka tells Nick and David that she has given her statement to the police. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Paul Stokes - Mark Dexter *Anka - Zelda Tinska Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown main road *Holiday cottages and Police Station near Lake Windermere Notes *This episode was intended to be broadcast in the 8.30pm slot on Monday 24th May but was moved to Wednesday due to ITV1's coverage of an England vs. Mexico football game. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and David grow nervous after bribing the cleaner to make a false witness statement; Trev is forced to play gooseberry as Carla flirts with an important customer; and Jason is shocked at Tina's condition after forcing his way into the flat demanding answers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,750,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns